In the prior art, for example the Model EM5 Electronic Multi-coin Acceptor manufactured by Coin Controls Limited, of Oldham, Lancashire, discrimination between different denominations of coin is achieved by means of an inductive test. Coins under test pass along a predetermined path between pairs of sensor coils. Each pair of sensor coils is connected in its own oscillator circuit. As the coin passes between the coil pairs, the magnitude of the oscillations in the coils is affected in dependence upon the size and metallic characteristics of the coin.
The present invention seeks to improve upon this prior arrangement.